Chapter 25
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 25 is the twenty-fifth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on June 17th, 2014, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 6. Plot The Chapter starts with Kimihito worried about his household's Engel Coefficient, for it has been in bad shape due to the high cost of food eaten by his home stays, which is only worsened by Miia's horrible cooking experiments. He then bows to the inevitable once he realizes they have no food left in the house and takes everyone except Miia, Lala, and Rachnerea shopping (Lala is still stunned from the cooking abomination she ate, Miia has to stay behind to clean the kitchen as punishment for carelessly wasting all the food, while Rachnera was put in charge of the Lamia), only to find his usual supermarket is closed. Just as Kimihito begins feeling depressed, he notices the market plaza nearby. The girls feel impressed for all the stores and people, but suddenly the shop clerks begin panicking, as they believe that it will be offensive for a Mermaid to see dead fish, or a Harpy seeing fried poultry. Kimihito assures the people that they are okay with eating fish and poultry, although Centorea is herbivorous. Kimihito then notices that Mero is staring at a fish stall. The Mermaid congratulates the clerk for his talent at choosing the best specimens, and her royal demeanor causes the man to feel very honored. The clerk tries to gift Mero with a very large yellowtail, but Kimihito stops her from accepting (as it would certainly cut deeply into the man's profits). Meanwhile Papi and Suu are seen playing with some kids. In the end Kimihito convinces the clerk to simply give them the fish leftovers, but Meroune is happy nonetheless. Kimihito sees that Cerea is being insisted by a vegetable shop owner to buy some, although the Centaur tries to refuse. The woman then offers her some free sampler carrot sticks, and while Cerea is at first reluctant, once she tastes them, she loves it (because herbivores' sense of taste is 2-4 times more sensitive than a human, on the other hand, carnivores like Miia and Rachnera only can taste about 1/25-1/50th of what a human can taste). The shop owner says she's very happy at seeing Cerea enjoying her vegetables so much and tries to sell them some more, but Kimihito tells the woman that he might not be able to afford it, so the woman simply offers to give them the weird-looking vegetables that she couldn't sell. The other shop owners then tell them that they can have other things as a way of thanking Papi and Suu for playing with their children, such as bean curd, bread crusts, and odd-sized eggs, alongside the fish leftovers and the weird-looking vegetables. Papi seems really happy for all the things they got, but Kimihito wonders if they will be able to carry it. When Mero suggests to Cerea that she carry the food, she insists that she's not a packhorse, but immediately accepts when Kimihito asks her. Just as the girls leave (with the embarrassed Cerea refusing to discuss her sudden change of attitude with Mero), Suu asks Kimihito if he's not going home, and he tells the Slime that he plans on getting more food just in case. Suu assures that she doesn't need to be fed, as she can digest nearly anything, but Kimihito tells her that he wants everyone to eat at the same table as they're a family. This gives Suu an idea and she begins dragging Kimihito along with her tentacle. At the forest, Suu communicates with Kii, who's once again in her adult form, the situation with her antenna, and Kii confirms that they want to collect edible plants. The Dryad then asks them if she, a protector of the forest, will allow them to destroy it, but just as Kimihito looks disappointed, Suu grabs her with her tentacles and starts to suck her breasts. Kimihito panicks and drags Suu away, but the Slime says that she thought that by doing that Kii would allow them to take from the forest, as she seemed to enjoy it when Kimihito did the same, but the Dryad shuts her up. Kii mentions that while she won't allow them to damage the forest, she will let them take a little, as Papi told her that she must listen to the request of a friend. Kii leads them to a clearing with many beautiful plants, but Kimihito notices that there is a poisonous mushroom mixed with edible ones. Kii comments that she only took them to a place where the ripeness and firmness of the plants were right for ingestion, but that she doesn't know which ones are poisonous to animals. Kimihito notes that many poisonous and edible plants look very similar and when he is ready to give up, he sees that Suu is capable of discerning which ones are poisonous by sampling them, thanks to her unique metabolism. While thanking Kii for her help, she assures it is fine and asks that Papi should visit her more often. Kimihito then notices that Suu has weird bubbles in her but says she's fine, but is clear that she's not when she calls the other girls "good-for-nothing", the plants clearly poisoned her words. Suddenly Ms. Smith greets them and mentions that because she still can't find a host family for Kii, she has come to check her. She gets excited once she sees all the plants and asks him if he's having a dinner party, but he's unable to explain. While Ms. Smith is talking to the dryad, Suu tells Kimihito that they should "ditch the leech" and head home, but the young man wonders how is he going to get the poison out of the slime. While walking near a river, Kimihito comments that is a beautiful place, and when he notices the fish in the river he wonders if they should catch some. Suddenly, Draco jumps at them yelling that Miia is hers, only for Suu to spit her in the face with poison-laden water. With the Dragonewt unable to move, Suu begins to do her usual tentacle rape. Draco screams that she won't try to harm Kimihito anymore, but the Slime refuses to let her go until she's finished. After Suu is finished, Polt greets them and when Kimihito asks her what are they doing there, the Kobold mentions that they're fishing for catfish. Polt comments that the American catfish is an invasive species and they're doing community service to get rid of the problem. Since fishing also happens to be a sport, Polt quite enjoys it. When Draco asks Polt why she had to come too, she responds that it's her punishment for going out on her own. Kimihito asks Polt what is she going to do with the catfish, and she responds that she's going to dig a hole and bury them. When Kimihito aks if they can have them, Polt agrees but asks if they're going to eat them. Although Draco doesn't seem too convinced with the idea, the young man mentions how he can prepare the catfish for cooking. Polt gives them tips on how to process them so they can legally take the fish home, while Draco is being squeamish with cutting off the heads. Suu helps herself to the fish heads. Back at the house, Kimihito announces that dinner is served and all the girls look happily at the food. Kimihito is relieved that there are still other ingredients stocked away in the fridge, and thanks Suu for her help. Before he can relax, Smith and the M.O.N. squad enter the house and say they came for the dinner party and they brought their own seats. Kimihito immediatly begins to cook more to keep up with the extra "guests". After dinner is finished and everybody is satisfied, Kimihito looks horrified at the once again empty fridge. When Ms. Smith asks him if he's okay, while preparing herself a coffee, Suu begins saying that because of the "freeloaders" he's out of food. When Kimihito tries to shut up the Slime, Ms. Smith mentions that the government reimburses all living expenses from those who participate in the exchange program, but apparently she forgot to tell him. Kimihito, completely beaten, shoves his head inside of Suu's body and screams his lungs out to relieve his frustrations, with Smith wondering what's wrong. The next day Kimihito and his homestays go to a steak restaurant with a half-off sale and ate all three of the day's meals there (Cerea had a salad). Afterwards they were banned from that restaurant. |} |} Key Events * It's revealed the government reimburses all living expenses from those who participate in the exchange program. However, Smith forgot to tell Kimihito this. * Polt, Draco and Kii make a reappearance. ** Polt and Draco preform community service by helping remove invasive animal species from the area. *** After an unpleasant encounter with Suu, Draco promises not to bother Kimihito again. ** As Smith is having difficulty finding a proper host family for her, Kii is still living in the forest as its protector. * More abilities & traits of Suu are shown. Trivia *The title of the Chapter is an allusion to Engel's law, a real life economic observation where the percent of income spent on food decreases despite an increase in food expenses. *In the chapter Lala does her best Yukkuri impersonation after eating Miia's cooking, complete with the character catchphrase "Take it easy in the afterlife!" (although the catchphrase was dropped in the official English release). *Okayado's name appears at some point in this chapter. Category:Chapters